


На колени!

by b_liss_ko, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Рейтинг визуала кроссов и аушек [6]
Category: Historical RPF, Russian History RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Series: Рейтинг визуала кроссов и аушек [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал рейтинг





	На колени!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Телефонные переговоры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568406) by [Edhi_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l), [WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021). 



  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/c8/18/XL0e9mdd_o.jpg)


End file.
